God's Desires
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu sempre quis você, Dean. – dizia enquanto se despia. – Sempre quis uma parte de você, nem que fosse minúscula.'


**God's Desires**

_'_Eu sou seu novo Deus, então ajoelhem-se e confessem seu amor por mim, seu Senhor, ou eu irei destruí-los.'_

Dean olhou ao redor, conhecia aquele lugar, tinha estado lá antes, quando conjurou Castiel pela primeira vez, foi quando o viu, quando fez contado direto pela primeira vez.

Tentou procurar por algo que pudesse se defender, mas não havia nada. Tombou a cabeça para trás, encarou o teto quebrado do galpão, todos aqueles símbolos ainda estavam lá.

A porta se abriu assim como da primeira vez, Castiel passou por ela, os mesmo passos, as mesmas roupas, mas o olhar mostrava o quanto tinha mudado.

_Cas?!

Encarou os olhos daquele que se autointitulava Novo Deus.

_Dean. – ele retrucou.

Foi chegando mais perto do caçador, passou a mão macia pelo rosto dele e agachou-se para ficar na sua estatura, já que o loiro tinha sido amarrado ao chão.

Sorriu.

Levantou-se outra vez e tirou o sobretudo, afrouxou a gravata e abriu os primeiros botões.

_Eu sempre quis você, Dean. – dizia enquanto se despia. – Sempre quis uma parte de você, nem que fosse minúscula.

_Cas?! – e engoliu em seco vendo o moreno tirar a camisa social.

Castiel continuou abrindo a camisa, desabotoando a calça e descendo o zíper, tirou por completo a camisa e então se abaixou novamente, afrouxando as amarras que prendiam o pulso do caçador.

_Dean... – gemeu no ouvido dele, fazendo os pelos de sua nuca arrepiar-se.

As mãos do Deus puxaram a jaqueta para baixo devagar, jogou o pedaço de pano no chão e então alisou os músculos do loiro por cima da camiseta verde, mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele e então moveu os lábios na direção dos dele.

Beijou-lhe castamente, sem movimentá-los, esperando que Dean tomasse essa atitude.

Timidamente abriu os lábios, dando passagem para que Castiel pudesse tocar sua língua, sentiu-o sugar seus lábios e suas pernas estremeceram.

_C-Cas!

O moreno sorriu, levando os beijos para o pescoço vermelho de Dean, acariciando os lados de seu corpo, tocando-o onde era possível, a necessidade de tê-lo tão sufocante que sentia-se precisar de ar, o que era totalmente incomum, mesmo quando era um anjo.

_Dean... – ofegou, puxando a camisa dele para cima com desespero.

Beijou o peito nu do caçador, as mãos dele emaranhadas em seu cabelo, dando leves puxões que faziam o moreno gemer baixinho.

Foi de repente.

Dean apenas o virou por completo, o fazendo escorar-se em uma bancada que tinha ali. Sentia o sexo do loiro pressionando-se contra si e gemeu longamente, era para ele ter o controle, não Dean, mas estava tão bom daquele jeito.

Segurou-se nas bordas do balcão e deixou que o caçador fizesse o resto, seu corpo queimava e o único alívio, ele sabia, seria sentir Dean, forte e bem fundo.

Ofegou apenas com a ideia de tê-lo dentro de si, tão quente.

_Dean...

_Cas... – respondeu tão ofegante quanto o outro, beijou-lhe as costas, abaixou-lhe as calças e desceu o próprio zíper.

Precisava de alívio. Rápido.

Livrou-se da calça e da boxer, libertou-se de tudo aquilo que estava impedindo-o de entrar em Castiel e fodê-lo loucamente, apaixonadamente.

O pré-gozo já escorria e foi fácil lubrificar o ex-anjo com o liquido, não demorou a enfiar-se dentro do corpo dele, deixando um gemido de completa satisfação ecoar pelo lugar.

Castiel segurou-se com mais força na bancada e mordeu os lábios, sentindo Dean começar a se mover, lentamente, torturando-o de uma forma que chegava a ser cruel demais.

_Dean. – gemeu, sentindo-se formigar depois de mais uma estocada. – Dean.

Castiel parecia implorar para que fosse mais rápido, os ofegos sofridos a cada estocada lenta e forte que Dean dava. Sentia o pênis doer de tão duro que estava, escorregou uma das mãos até seu sexo e fechou os dedos envolta dele, massageando e gemendo rouco, por causa da sensação.

_Não faz assim... Cas... – o loiro reclamou, tirando a mão do moreno de lá e prendendo-a, junto com a outra, meteu forte e mais fundo, Castiel gritou enquanto apertava os olhos.

Dean ia matá-lo daquele jeito!

Aumentou a velocidade, sentindo o mundo todo ficar desfocado, sentindo tudo sumir ao seu redor. Tudo o que existia era Castiel e seu corpo quente, acomodando-o, fazendo-o enlouquecer de tesão.

_Cas... – disse ofegante e então gozou, o liquido branco escorreu pelas pernas esguias do moreno, manchando os fundilhos da calça social que estava na altura dos joelhos.

_Dean... – correspondeu, sentindo o outro deixar seu corpo.

Estava sem forças, apenas lá, de joelhos em frente à bancada, o sêmen do loiro escorrendo por suas pernas e tudo no que podia pensar é que nunca tinha sido tão bom. Sentiu o caçador virá-lo para si e então aquela boca macia tomou a sua num beijo que o deixou sem ar.

Dean logo se afastou, mas antes que pudesse pensar em reclamar, sentiu uma língua marota passear por seu pênis. Olhou para baixo e gemeu alto.

Dean segurava-lhe pelo quadril enquanto o abocanhava por inteiro, sugava forte, tão gostoso. Castiel apertou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, empurrando o quadril para frente enquanto fodia a boca do loiro loucamente.

_Aawwwhhhnnnn... – e derramou-se na boca do caçador.

Dean sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios, apenas um encostar leve de lábios.

_Isso foi incrível. – disse, puxando a cueca do moreno para cima.

_Aham. –concordou, os olhos fechados enquanto o cansaço tomava conta de si.

Dean sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa de leve, ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos até Castiel perguntar algo que o estava deixando curioso.

_Então... Você acha mesmo que eu fiquei... Sexy... Como Deus?

_É claro. – respondeu o caçador. – Você parecia tão... Dominador.

Castiel sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça.

Tinha achado a ideia de Dean meio absurda no começo, oras, se passar por Deus de novo?! Mas no fim, tinha sido muito bom.

_Sabe, Dean... – começou o anjo, meio envergonhado. – Eu... Gostei de ver você vestido como médico naquela brincadeira do Gabriel. – e suas bochechas tingiram-se de vermelho.

Dean encarou os olhos azuis do namorado e sorriu, sua mente trabalhando loucamente.

_Tudo bem, mas só se você também se vestir de médico e colocar botas de cowboy.

Castiel revirou os olhos, ainda desacostumado a sentir ciúmes do Dr. Sexy, mas ainda assim sorriu.

_É, pode ser. – e beijou-lhe novamente.

* * *

**N/a: **Sim, eles estavam 'encenando', afinal todo mundo tem fantasias, porque com eles seria diferente? E nóis gosta né?! . *_apanha_*

**N/a²:** Isso tudo foi ideia do Dean, porque ele ficou mesmo animadinho quando viu o Cas tomar o controle dizendo que era o Novo Deus. Review's?


End file.
